


where's oikawa?

by thats_lesbianism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_lesbianism/pseuds/thats_lesbianism
Summary: Oikawa's missing.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 23





	where's oikawa?

Iwaizumi never went to bed before seeing a text from Oikawa. He never got up without a good morning call from Oikawa. He never walked home without Oikawa by his side. 

So why has he gone through an entire week without any of those? The answer: Oikawa was missing. It happened the night after Iwaizumi bought a ring. Nobody knows where he went, but everyone knows he's gone. And everybody knows there's nothing they can do. 

Iwaizumi woke up several nights with a grim reminder that no matter what he does, his boyfriend will remain missing. He's just a kid. A third year in high school that can't do anything without Oikawa. 

He's had nightmares. In them, Oikawa's in a dimly lit room, unconscious on the floor. There's blood seeping out of his closed eyes. When Iwaizumi tries to walk closer, Oikawa opens his eyes to reveal empty holes. "CoMe FiNd Me, IwA-cHaN," he'd screech before Iwaizumi woke up. 

At school, everyone was dreary and sad. Everyone failed their quizzes, and nobody wanted to participate in their club's activities. The volleyball club was still up and running, but nobody was at their best. 

Even other schools were on edge. The Karasuno volleyball team found out about Oikawa's disappearance after a practice match with Seijoh. They won, and Daichi couldn't help but ask about Oikawa. 

"Where's your captain?" 

The team stopped what they were doing and Karasuno gathered around Daichi. They wanted to know too. 

Iwaizumi spoke up first. "We don't know. Nobody knows." He looked to the ground, downcast still. 

"The Great King is missing? When did that happen?" Hinata asked, a sympathetic look on his face. 

Iwaizumi kept looking at the ground. "About three weeks ago."

"And you aren't looking for him?" Hinata cocked his head with a dark look on his face. Suga stepped forward to stop him, but Hinata kept talking. "If someone I loved went missing, I'd tear up the town looking for them." 

Iwaizumi looked up at Hinata, eyes wide. He did have a point. Iwaizumi never stopped until he got what he wanted, so why was he acting so shy? What if the police can't find him? Iwaizumi's just going to have to find Oikawa himself. 

That'd be easy, of course. A couple days after the match with Karasuno, Iwaizumi got a text. It was from Oikawa. No- It was from whoever took Oikawa. 

Tooru:  
:)  
[video attachment]  
\- sent at 9:53 a.m.

Attached to the message was a video. The video was of a bright room. It looked like a living room. There was a window, but outside there were only trees. In the middle of the room was a chair, and on it, Oikawa. 

Oikawa looked dazed, like he was asleep with his eyes open. His nose was bleeding, and there were bruises on his arms. He was still wearing what he had on the last time Iwaizumi saw him. 

Oikawa looked somewhere behind the camera, and opened his mouth. "Hi, Iwa-chan. I'm waiting for you."

The video ended and Iwaizumi saved it to his phone just in case the message was deleted. He took a screenshot too, just for extra precautions. 

Hajime:  
Give him back.  
\- sent at 10:00 a.m.

Tooru:  
;)  
\- sent at 10:27 a.m.

Iwaizumi went to the police after that. He didn't have school, and even if he did, he would've skipped. This was far more important. 

When he showed the police the video he was sent, they had him send one of the officers the video. Iwaizumi had to leave after that. 'Where's a place with trees and a house? It'd probably be in a secluded area, not too far from here. They couldn't have gotten far, anyway.'

Iwaizumi went online, searching for houses. It was most likely a house in the market. Nobody would be so dumb and bring someone they kidnapped to their own house. 

He went through all the for sale houses near forests in the area, and made sure to check out the pictures of the interior. He should be able to recognize the room when he sees it, right?

After a couple hourse of searching, Iwaizumi saw the room. He pulled out his phone and clicked the video again, making sure it matches. And it does.

Iwaizumi got on his bike and dialed the number for the police, telling them the address. 

He'd probably need the police to help. After he hung up, he pulled up directions to the house. It wasn't that far away, and by the time he got there, police cars were already parked outside. 

There was an old man being pushed into a car by an officer, and Oikawa was sitting on the ground near two other officers. He had his knees to his chest, and seemed to be shaking. 

Iwaizumi jumped off his bike, letting it fall to the ground, and ran to Oikawa. "Tooru!!"

Oikawa looked up after hearing Iwaizumi's familiar voice. "Iwa-chan..." He slowly stood up and walked towards Iwaizumi. 

When they reached each other, Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a big hug. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Oikawa leaned into him and shook his head. "No... Let's do questions another time. Can you take me home?" 

Iwaizumi looked to a nearby officer, who nodded at him. "Yeah. Let's go home." They both walked to Oikawa's house holding hands, Iwaizumi pushing his bike along with the other hand. 

Oikawa's mom was in the kitchen when he called, "I'm home!!" She immediately ran up to him, worrying her head off, and hugging him like he was going to go missing again.

After she had loved him and worried over him for almost an hour, she let Oikawa go to his room with Iwaizumi. 

As soon as Iwaizumi closed the door behind him, both boys started crying. "I missed you- I don't- I didn't know if I would ever see you again. The officers... They- they told me you found me. I- Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"I thought y-you were dead. I don't know what I would do if you were... Tooru, please. I love you so much." 

They cried on each other's shoulder for ten more minutes. Pretty soon, Oikawa spoke, laying his head on Iwaizumi's lap. 

"I was coming to see you. I was going to surprise you, but he caught me off guard. He... he hurt me a lot. I wouldn't do what he wanted, so he hurt me. I just barely convinced him to send a video. I just wanted to let you know. Just for me to have a little hope."

Iwaizumi looked down at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. I... Do you feel like going to the park?"

Oikawa sat up. "If I can get ready first. And if you don't leave me alone." 

Iwaizumi promised not to leave him alone, and Oikawa agreed. He took a shower and brushed his teeth. Iwaizumi stepped out of the room when he changed, because giving your significant other privacy is cool.

The door opened behind Iwaizumi, and Oikawa stepped out. "I'm ready." He was wearing his favorite plaid shorts and a hoodie he stole from Iwaizumi. 

They stopped at Iwaizumi's house before going to the park, and Iwaizumi picked up something he had bought for Oikawa the day before he went missing. 

When they arrived at the park, both boys sat on the swingset until nearly sunset. Then Iwaizumi took Oikawa to a gazebo on a big hill. 

The sun on the horizon made the sky a pretty orange and pink. "Oikawa Tooru. I know this is really early, and I should've waited until we've graduated, but I'm getting impatient." 

"I think I know where this is going." 

Iwaizumi smiled. "Good. I've been saving up for a while now, and we've been dating for a while now... So, Tooru. Would you marry me? When we graduate, I mean." 

Iwaizumi reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was bright and shiny, seemingly mimicking the way Oikawa's eyes were shining with love and joy. 

"Oh, Hajime!! Yes!! I will, yes!" Oikawa jumped at his... well, new fiance... in a hug. "I love you, Hajime!"

"I love you too, Tooru."


End file.
